Climbing Rose
by JeffC FTW
Summary: In "Pretty Poison", one little rose and its deceased race is avenged by one woman on the man she deems responsible. Pamela Isley's thoughts before and during the events which take place.
**I always wondered how Pamela Isley and Harvey Dent met, given I wanted to explore a bit of that before she kisses him and almost kills him out of revenge for the near-death of her beloved wild thorny rose for the construction of Stonegate. On Archive of Our Own, I read a oneshot called "Grass Soul" by voleuse, and while it was a good timing of them meeting at an event, it wasn't much detailed, felt kinda forced. There are a couple elements that helped guide this new story along, without being TOO similar. It was really difficult to brainstorm a beginning we never get to see before the episode took place. But for the two to meet at an event seemed beneficial enough even before I read "Grass Soul".**

 **Nothing belongs to me. And I did not yet get the chance to mention thanks to Diane Pershing for her beautiful voice performance of the Vixen of Vines.**

Chez Gerard was debuting its newest fragrance tonight, and she could not wait to get onto that podium to speak of the great pride in taking part in the experimentation of the new _Nightshade_. _It's deadly..._

Deadly but addictive and exotic with musky greens and assorted spices. What woman could resist the power and being in control of a man's desires?

Looking over the crowd as she waited backstage to make her appearance as announcer and ambassador, she looked for one face in particular that she sent the invitation out to, given her colleague was an old friend of his from college - and there he was.

Harvey Dent, the great District Attorney.

She seethed, baring her teeth when she gritted them as she beheld the sight of his charming smile and the attention of the swooping ladies around him. But in spite of the flattery and attention, Dent looked like he wanted to be away from the mob. He did not have the look of a cold-blooded killer by any means...but Dr. Isley knew better. She had been there when he declared along with Mayor Hill that "from this field of weeds and wildflowers will grow a place to make Gotham a better, safer place."

Those field roses had been the last of their line, and he _murdered_ them! But not before she saved a handful. Five years in the making and carefully planning revenge on the DA, and the time was coming soon, but all she had to do was to find means to get close enough to kiss him...and his fate would be sealed then.

The announcer got everyone's attention, and now was the time to speak her pride and commitment to the debut of _Nightshade_ , but before she showed, the advertisement on the theater-sized screen showed, with her in her sultry black dress and flyaway red hair and spraying herself with the exquisite crystal green bottle, stating _"It's...deadly."_ It paused there, and then she stepped forward, a goddess in her refreshing spring green dress which wrapped around and flaunted her curves. Pamela Lillian Isley reached the podium with her bright smile in place, then briefly looked down at the man she wanted.

There was no mistaking the stricken way he was looking at her. She wasn't a psychologist, but she knew he was drawn on sight, and things had just gotten easier.

After the party, he walked up to her after following her with great haste and they began to converse. The foolish man didn't realize how it was all too easy. Love made her blind and resort to stupid things. Just like she'd been tricked by Dr. Woodrue in college; she'd been a stupid schoolgirl who didn't see the smoke of deception in his eyes.

A few days later, Dent had come to see her at the firm, unafraid of a possible rejection, but because she'd planned this, she had no trouble saying yes to a dinner date as well as yes to him wanting her to marry him. It did not matter, he said, that they had just met - he knew he was in love with her the moment he laid his eyes on her. And the first kiss they shared was not poisonous; she was saving it for the next dinner date they would have.

He proposed to her the night before that date, before she would meet his friend and billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. Pamela was stunned by the sight, and how fast it was received. The ring was gold, fashioned cleverly designed to look realistically like snakes, both set with sapphire eyes, and one snake had a diamond on its head while the other had a sapphire. It was very dually unforgettable and mesmerizing.

In her mind, though, it was venomous as her system was, as the kiss she would give him - and as toxic as his supposed innocence for the deaths of the rest of those poor flowers.

When she met Bruce Wayne that night, late as he ran, he was very funny that she decided she liked him more. Tomorrow she had a meeting that she needed to get home early to...but not before she kissed her unfortunate victim good-bye and left. The poison would take a few moments to set in, but very slowly it would shut down every system, albeit race through the blood fast. He might as well be dead by tomorrow morning since they would not find out what kind of toxin it was - or where it came from.

But Batman did.

And as a result, she found her beloved greenhouse burned down, but not before she saved her precious baby, forced to give up her newest fragrance which she would have publicly called _Rose From the Dead_ if not for the fact its antidote for Dent was given to save his life. She cursed the Bat for taking everything she loved from her, cursed Dent for his massacre of the race that made this rose the last of its kind...and cursed all of Gotham and the rest of the world for threatening Mother Nature's gifts.

They deemed her insane and sent her to Stonegate, the very place which had been built on the ground where the field of weeds and wild roses were butchered. She laughed. They thought they could lock her in the place Dent had built to save his beloved city. They thought they could keep her locked up here with the mindless animals. Well, in that case, Pamela Isley would give them a taste of revenge coming to them, but not as she was.

Poison Ivy was coming back in her place. She stood up, smiling and walked over to where her rose in its pot, alive and well, rested and kept her company in her isolation.

"They can bury me in the ground as deep as they like, but I'll grow back. We always grow back - don't we, baby?"

 **Read and review. :D**


End file.
